Stay With Me An Alternate Ending To The Second Quater Quell
by HollyHartleymermaidmagic1312
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have faced the arena once, and as we all know, they face it again. But this time, Peeta decides to go with Katniss and Johanna to deliver the wire to the water to explode the arena no matter what it takes. But after the explosions go off, theres no gurantee on who will reach the star crossed lovers from District 12 first...the rebels or Snow.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss and Peeta have made it to the arena, once again yet when it's time to deliver the wire to the water the night the arena gets broken out of, Peeta knows he can't leave Katniss. So he follows her, almost saving her lives until the bombs go off and the arena is open. But who will get to Katnisss and Peeta first this time? The rebels or Snow?

"No Katniss, you're not going without me."

I look Peeta straight in the face as I feel the time slipping from us second by second. I know I can't leave Peeta as I don't trust him with anyone but myself but he can hardly walk say make it down through the tress with all the stumps and obstacles. Obviously, Johanna and I are the only ones to get the job done.

"Your leg, Peeta, you can't." I pace over to him; wire in my sweaty hand as his blue eyes stare deep into my soul reminding me of the boy who tossed me the bread so long ago.

"My leg is okay, I will hold out. Katniss, stay with me," Before I can do anything else I pull his lips to mine and suddenly I feel I'm at home, in the beautiful meadow which Rue now plays in.

Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

As I pull back my mouth flutters out the crisp word, "Always."

"No need to interrupt you two but we have a deathly lightning bolt going off any minute now and um well let's just say I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Finnick screams, his hands shaking as he stands a few feet away.

Johanna, Peeta and I turn hesitantly and I manage a small smile to Peeta and a slight nod to Beetee himself. "Let's go." Johanna and I take turns pulling the endless cord, while the other manages to keep it from tying in knots. Peeta jogs slowly towards the back as he tries to keep up with us. I see the pain in his eyes, but there's something much more in him, something no pain could defeat, strength.

The tree rats sit high above in the trees watching our every move. Stumbling, Johanna falls, rolling into the stumps and rocks which leave her body bloody and bruised. "God damn roots!" Her limp body piles itself up and fortunately it was my turn with the wire, leaving it neatly set on the ground.

"Water is up ahead!" Johanna exclaims from the front of the wire almost 100 yards away from where I stand. Inside, I feel my body build itself up and I feel as if I am flying while I leap over the branches near the ground, and duck under the tree leaves leaving everything in my path behind. My heart beats at a fast 50 miles per hour and I feel it gripping the inside of my chest demanding that it burst out.

"Ahhhhh," my voice breaks when I see the water. That's when I remember Peeta, but I know I can't turn around. He wasn't too far away from me the last time I saw him anyway. So instead, I sprint until Johanna and I are only a few yards away from the water.

"Hurry!" Johanna growls, but suddenly I feel the run beating down on me. I can't stop now though, I just can't. Turning back a recognizable flash blasts the tree sending me into dreams.

I find myself in a meadow, with a small spring in the middle. Patches of flowers grow in beautiful patterns and water falls briskly into the spring. Mockingjays sing a song around me and that's when I see her. Rue. She dances on the blooming ground while dogs rest peacefully beside her.

"Rue?"

She notices me,and when she rises to greet me, so do the dogs…the same ones used in my first games all here ready to attack, but instead they remain calm and by Rue's side. She falls into my arms, holding me as tight as she did before Marvel killed her. Her voice brings a beautiful melody to my ears,

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you.

A tear falls from my eyes and I notice it's not Rue's sweet innocent voice, but a deep voice. My father's. For an instant I am completely shaken when I finally am able to stutter, "Dad?"

But when I pull back, it is not my father's figure at all but the little duck I have always known the one who I would risk everything for; Prim.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN" Effie's voice appears from ahead, on the stage at the Justice Building. Instead of the scared Prim who tumbled her way to the stage, a remarkable bird makes its way to the stage, except it isn't a bird, its Madge, in my wedding dress designed by Cinna the mockingjay. Peeta's name is called, yet he runs to me instead, taking me in his arms and we fall into the snow, his lips against mine. I don't want him to let go but as he does, Gale appears, his lips now against mine.

I see a figure appear over top him and a familiar backlash hits my face and Gale's back, his blood running onto me. Whiplash after whiplash, Gale turns into nothing, nothing but his blood which has now soaked into my skin. The horror fills my mind, and that's when I see everyone. Everyone I have ever known, loved, killed, hated standing in rows as a familiar red stain covers their faces. The same berries which stained our Country; started the rebellion.

That's when I'm tackled, literally pushed to the ground as a knife brushes into my head.

"Where's lover boy?" Clove's small person lays on me, as she prepares to carve my face.

"We've got you twelve." Cato's muscular self holds my head down while he spits in my face.

"Just this time twelve, for Rue." Thresh says.

Then the murderous face and the retched smell of blood and roses lingers through my nose. Snow's delicate, but powerful hands lift me from only my chin and instantly he snaps my neck.

I turn just in time to see him only an inch away from me, as he pushes me to the ground, then the explosion blows us back even more. A buzzing noise blares in my ears like sirens, and I feel my lifeless body roll down the sandy beach. I splash into the water and I feel myself sink to the bottom, as my eyes stare blankly at my surroundings. Sucking in water, I learn I have no more breath; I will die here beneath the waves.

My eyes begin closing and I find myself tired. I'm free, free to die I thought to myself. The lights fade more and more the further away I get from the surface. Tick tock. Tick tock. It's a clock, a clock timing the last few moments of my life I think as I drift off.

But that's when I see a burst of bubbles, followed by claws that shred through my skin. Just as they begin pulling me closer to the world above, the coolness of the air makes me shiver and I feel something in my lips, then a gust of air runs through my lungs. The pressure on my lips is taken away for a few seconds, and another burst of air is pushed through my lungs. Slowly, I peel my eyes open as light casts through me and I catch a glimpse of Peeta... and then Johanna. Who Peeta doesn't seems to have noticed. She flips him over, while he begins whaling as though he was a small baby in the middle of the night, but I know Peeta, and he won't go down without a fight. My lungs pump in then push out automatically, refilling my insides with oxygen. Inhaling, my chest sucks in far enough I feel it touch my back and then as if it were in a race it speeds up trying to catch up to itself.

I push myself, taking all my strength and see Johanna cutting through Peeta's wrist. Without a thought, I topple myself over her, but it's as if she suspects me and when I begin to pounce on her, her knife enters the side of my left shoulder, slashing me to the ground. Scrambling, I make my way up, holding my arm, surely as Johanna is ready to take Peeta's life but I can't let her. I just can't.

Pulling out my bow, I take an arrow from my sheath and aim to shoot. I am completely unaware of when Johanna dodges the arrow, which is slow because I have lost nearly all of my physical strength She tackles me while she pins me against the ground, pulling her knife up and slicing it through my head as if it were a delicate piece of fruit. The horrible stain of blood covers my eyes in a weary curtain.

The pain of her knife in my forearm is unbearable; my body slumps up and down and begins having spasms. A piercing scream clenching through my teeth and now I know I am going to die. She pushes my arms down and I hear her walk away leaving me here to die.

Peeta still stands over me, wiping away the stains on my eyes while my body becomes covered in his blood.. For only a matter of seconds we sit there, taking in each other's presence while I try to recover from the lightning bolt that nearly killed me and how Johanna tried to kill me by slitting my wrists. Which brings me back to why am I not dead? The bolt went off when I still had a firm grip on it, didn't it? And I surely have lost a lot of blood from Johanna's attack. One thing is clear though, Peeta saved me, saved me by pushing me from the wire which could have killed me and from then on I must have fallen into the water, and suffered some kind of head trauma. That explains why the only thing I can hear is the sound of my brain against my skull.

I recognize I am still in the arena with the tropical plants which wait off the beach and the sun that feels as though it is only a few feet away from where you're standing. And although I am soaked, I feel the water evaporating while the sticky dew still clenches my skin. But off in the distance, I see objects in the air, as if in a race. I try to sit up but I can't and it's Peeta's voice which brings me to the ground. "You're going home, Katniss," he forces a smile and leans into me.

The warmth of his lips fills my body with relief and it is as if I am at home. I take him in, reminding me of the Peeta who I loved, the Peeta who I promised to crown victor for the second time and I hold him close. "Peeta, keep yourself alive, for me." I use the last bit of strength that I have and stroke his face calmly.

Peeta realizes that this is my death speech, the last words I will ever announce to him or anybody or even the whole nation of Panem."No no no," worry is a constant theme while he talks and it's as if his first instinct is to back up, take it all in." You're not dying, you're not dying, Katniss."

I feel the world slowing down and my eyes threaten to close. Now I know how Rue felt, vulnerable and scared, yet in a way calm. Ready to face death and whatever comes after it. Ready for your loved ones to forget, and move on. Ready to accept everything you have done in your life and realize how it has made you.

Peeta speaks, in fast unrecognizable words, then eventually screams and I all can give him is an empty stare, where a brisk light begins to form. An amazing rejoicing glow that I know is the light that is ready to take me away. He clutches my hand as tight as ever, but I can no longer feel it, no longer take anything in. But I want my last words to ring throughout Panem, I want them to be the words that make me, so losing sight of Peeta, I hear parts of my speech to Peeta, to anyone. But instead of the powerful voice I imagined, I temble and my voice falls out in unrecognizable clumps.

"Rebellion. Must. Live."

Peeta's voice is the only thing that keeps me alive, the softness of his warm breath and reassurance as he tries everything he can to keep me alive as I just stare past him, past the arena to my home in District 12 .My hand loosens its grasp on Peeta and my stare turns to an empty gaze, the world turns white, and I hear my words mumble out, "Stay with me," just as a black form appears in the sky above me. Then I decide to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch POV

I had to tell the boy, I couldn't let him suffer anymore. His whole life, gone through so much and it has all led to this. I felt my stomach churn and my head started spinning in pain. My sweaty hands clutched the arms of the chair as I breathed in hard.

"How are you doing, Haymitch?" Plutarch strutted into the room, sitting himself down on a chair opposite in my direction. He held a glass of water, and tried to study my face intently which was, at this time, probably the easiest thing in the world.

I just shrugged my head, feeling the tears gather in the back of my eyes. The tears which represented pain and loss, the tears which I thought I bled out many years ago. It was horrible, my eyes locked on the table in front of me while my ears only wandered to the faint buzz of the TV which continued replaying the same thing from the Capitol. Where was the world to go now? How was life supposed to pick up for the ones forgotten? I hadn't had a drink ever since the games started, and no one was planning on giving me any no matter how hard I pleaded.

I heard the door creak open, and I quickly tensed up scared it was him. Not moving a muscle, it was only Finnick, whose bronze hair shone in the flickering light. He strode past Plutarch's chair, and instead of taking a seat, he nodded toward me, holding out his hand. I glanced up, my eyes meeting his as I was unsure how to respond as though my body was foreign to every single move but my own. But he understood, he understood the pain I felt and for a second we just stood there taking in the air. I lifted my hand, grabbing his as we shook his gaze honest and respectful while I choked down my tears.

Joining the committee, Finnick took a seat down by the edge of the table tugging at some threads of rope. It had been a few days since we managed to rescue him and he wasn't in that critical of a case making him heal faster than the others.

His slight voice broke the silence, "How are you going to do it?"

It took my head a while to wrap itself around the question, gaining the answer, only to have it get lost somewhere I would never discover it. I peered up, slowly my hands loosening their grip on the arm chair. I shrugged, giving each of them an empty stare. "You could slip me some alcohol. It might be easier on-"

"On who exactly?" Plutarch broke in, "On you, or the boy?"

That's when the door faintly creaked open, and by Finnick and Plutarch's reactions it was him.

"Haymitch," he sighed, still remaining in the doorway, "Where is Katniss?"

My head turned to him, and my heart sunk. "Come here, Peeta," I waved him over to the chair in between Finnick and me. After a few seconds, he made his way to the spot, his face set into confusion and fear and I clicked the remote to present a newsletter from the Capitol.

It was a blank white set, illuminating, the one person who stood in front of the screen, Snow, himself. He wore a black suit and his same snake face appeared as though it were ready to strike, but didn't it always? Tucked in neatly to his suit was an illuminate red rose. Just at the sight my heart stopped, and my hands reached down to hold Peeta's. Then it all began.

"Thank you, thank you ladies and gentlemen for tuning in to this very special presentation tonight," He began, "It all started with one rebel, a girl who had the courage to try and stop us, a girl who wanted to change the way our fantastic world thinks and works. She believed that she was strong enough to overthrow us all.

"She was the one who brought out the berries, their poisons she pretended to eat, to trick you all to fall into her trap. She fell in love with a boy, a boy who actually thought she loved him, when in it all she lied. Why, you may ask? So you would fall into her trap.

"She thought she could overthrow us all. She thought, then she did, then she fell into my trap. May I present to you, the lovely, Katniss Everdeen."

Peeta's shriek was the answer to it all. His hands dropped mine, and he was at his knees. He howled in pain and agony that it made all the wounds anyone has ever received any torture anyone has outcome seem like a dream. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't help but tear myself from the screen. Peeta banged hard against the ground, trying to break through it, or even break himself. He couldn't see as he was now drowning in his eyes. The life had been taken from him, as he stormed hard against the ground, the horrible piercing sound that exited his mouth continue, continue painfully on.

Finnick and Plutarch stared deeply at the wall, trying to reach Peeta honorably but they could do nothing, as he rolled on the ground in harsh spasms and punched the walls with all his might. I hadn't seen anyone so broken ever in my life, and now I felt the pain in my life compare to his as though it were nothing. "I COULD HAVE SAVED HER! I KILLED HER! KATNISS, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY," he sobbed.

Looking to the screen, that's where it all appeared. Snow and his cameras faced her. Katniss's limp lifeless body on the ground, beaten and drenched in her own blood. Some of the blood dried, the rest still flowing from her torn skin. Her tangled hair, was cut short to her shoulders, her trademark braid now a piece of the past. It looked nothing like her, because I had never seen the determined, fireball girl in such horror it almost made her look peaceful. It was impossible to look away, to even recognize the girl on fire with her flame now extinguished.

"She believed that she was strong enough to overthrow us all. Well, Miss Everdeen, it looks like we overthrew you."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

I felt useless, sitting in this cell doing nothing but starring at the emptiness on the walls. My heart ached under my chest and I couldn't think of anything in the world but the ones back home. Prim and my mother, Gale and even Peeta, the last person I remembered before I left. Where was he? And was he even still alive? Well, he must be since he's not here. In these underground cells, it's only me. The only soul who lives to see another day of darkness while I remain in the same spot. I sit laid out on the cold cement with its rough edges which point into me while I stare out against the cell, waiting for something or someone, although I don't know why.

The only noise comes from a small crack in the ceiling near the exit, where the light drops of water hit hard against the ground. One and two, one and two, over and over again.

Snow must want me to go insane, to break until I find a way to escape. But nothing drives me mad, nothing but the thought of what is happening in the world outside. I scratch at the leftover marks, soaked in blood and covered in crusted dirt. The reminders of what Snow has done and what he is capable of doing. The marks that will last in me forever, physically they will disappear, but they have left marks in my mind that can never be erased.

My hair runs down to my shoulders, dyed in my own blood and savaged into millions of unmistakable knots. Sitting curled up, I jump at the slight sound of the door opening. Footsteps from down the hall echo louder and louder until the figure comes into sight.

"Ms. Everdeen, you're needed a few cells down." His breath reeks of his own stained blood and I learn over to hurl up whatever is still inside of me at the unforgiving scent of roses."Oh, and don't do anything uncalled for, remember, we can get whoever we need at any given moment." He holds out his hand, but in disgust, I climb up myself, taking my first steps in what seems like a lifetime just after Snow. For a second I'm horrified, that he has Peeta or Gale or possibly Prim which makes me trip over myself as I force myself to walk.

Guards appear behind me, and handcuff my hands behind my back. They tug me into a cell with machines which scare even me, with knots looped around knives and small drenches of poison and acid, including a small tub perched near a big TV. They push me down against a white stool in the corner of the cell. Snow smiles, glaring down at me with no mercy, with the look like he is about to kick a puppy. He brings his face to my ears and his words bang against the inside of my head, "Have fun, Ms. Everdeen," his words bring me pain and in an instant he slams his hand against my face, slapping me with all of his infuriated might. I stare off at the wall, while the agony courses through my cheek and hear he has walked away. Though, through the walls I can hear him stutter one last remark until he is surely gone, "Keep her down here while I make a few announcements."

What announcements? What the hell did he have planned now? Pushing my thinking away, the guards showed up into my sight, kneeling across from me. They were both very strong built, towering over six feet and had muscles, powerful enough to take out anyone…just like Peeta. I looked down just at the thought of him. The light of his life and the sound of his voice rang through my head while I kept replaying the last few moments of consciousness I had in the arena, the last time I heard his voice and felt his touch, the last moment where he saved my life again. I would never stop owing him.

The guards yanked my neck up, and stared close into my eyes which were stained with the past and felt pain against the future. They pulled me by my neck to a machine which the connected to my body. One cord to each of my arms, legs, one on my head and the other below my ribs. I knew it would be impossible to fight back, so I took whatever they would give me.

"Now, Katniss tell us the truth or else you will be hurting," one of the men started," Where is Peeta? And Finnick and all the other victors who escaped?" What? They didn't know? And the other victors, meaning that they were still alive? Peeta and Finnick, Johanna and possibly Beetee alive? At the thought of that, I rejoiced until the men turned accusingly towards me, expecting an answer.

"I- I, I'm not sure." And with that came the pain. The shock that swept through my body piercing my lungs and freezing my breath. The dreadful pain that stabbed out my gut and tore it out. The agony which set my flesh on fire. I screamed, my horror the only noise throughout the floor. Every thought I ever had disappeared as I only cared about the pain until at last, it finally stopped.

"Tell us what you know!" The man howled at me. His breath becoming my own as I took in the air. I was unable to move, to speak and I felt more awake than ever although my eyes began closing against each other. The two ripped away the cords from my body ripping my own flesh off with it too and without further notice, they plunged my face into the tub of freezing water. They kept me under there for what seemed like years as I lost my breath and all the warmth in my head.

As I started losing my thoughts, there was one that tugged at the back of my mind; it was Peeta. He urged me on, to fight their strength and show them my own. Once the icy water was melted into my head, they tugged me up with my hair, knowing this was my only shot.

Opening my eyes to one of the guards, I stood up, his grip ripping out piece of my hair, but that was nothing compared to what I had just overcame. I kicked the man with one hard slap, toppling him over; the handcuffs were still draped around my wrists, but I kept on going as I twirled around in the air, kicking my legs out at the other guard can running over. My feet spun around in the air, smashing him right in the face while I turned around backwards reaching for his knife down in his pocket. I grabbed the blade, slashing both the men in their guts and their blood leaked out and drowned the floor.

I ran from that scene, knowing that I would have to go find Snow, reach his announcement and cover him in his own blood. With no one else in the dark alley hallways, I ran until I found an exit. It was a small elevator which I took and raced me up to the top level. My eyes scrunched up to the unwelcoming light that shone too brightly in my eyes. Before I continued on, I pressed the knife in my right hand and cut hard against the handcuffs, slicing them in half, now able to freely use both of my hands.

Continuing on, I made my way down a familiar hallway, the one that Peeta and I entered before our interview with Ceaser Flickerman. The one that brought us to the position that we're at. The star crossed lovers, now torn apart. I entered through the only way I knew; down the dark corridor which really was pitch black. It was the small tubes for the victors of the hunger games. Following the dark path, I pushed myself until I found myself looking up at a sealed door.

I wasn't sure myself, how I was going to make it up in time to meet Snow, but in an instant it all came to me. I threw myself up against the walls. One on side, my back was pushed hard up against the tube, while my feet crawled themselves up. Once near the opening, I grabbed my knife, and I shoved open the cover. That's when I met the light. The bright camera lights shone radiantly against Snow And Flickerman, both turning to be greeted by me. I crawled out of the duct, and every last one of the Capitol audience gasped, their shocks pathetic and bothersome while I gripped the knife hard in my hand.

The cameras instantly targeted my face taking me in, and viewing me to all of Panem while all I could do was watch Snow's horrible gaze pressed into mine. I grinned, the vengeance getting the best of me. I turned to the camera and the crowd, "Hello, Panem it is me, Katniss Everdeen and would like to say I am alive, and obviously well," I looked up at myself seeing my scraggly hair and torn up clothes, I was missing the bottom part of my clothes and pants, and blood covered every inch of my body, dried and flesh. My eyes were crazy, almost animal like. They were filled with fear and craziness and despair and desperation. And that's when I discovered the real me. The one who wished only to be back home in Peeta's arms. The girl who wished it all would end. The girl who wished she could be safe and alright. But that was exactly the opposite of what I am right now. Tears sped down my face and I felt my legs finally giving in to the torture I endured before. I dropped the knife and fell to the ground, all the emotion I never felt growing inside me until it was finally all released at once.

I crashed to the ground, dropping the knife and wailing as loud as I could, "Peeta, wherever you are take care of my family. Please. And wherever you are, I love you and I am sorry." I screamed while the crowd themselves were pushed out into the streets and the camera were forced off. The emotional agony was a thousand times worse than the physical.

As it all ended, something pierced through my sides and I felt myself growing woozy while I knocked over onto my side.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta's POV  
For the past few days I have sat in this position. The position of pain. The position of wishing to be dead, and her to be alive. The position of hell. I was in District 13, where they treated me in the hospital, but I fought them hard enough to let me be alone and cope by myself. I couldn't sleep, or eat, or even move. I was surprised that I wasn't dead because the pain in my heart felt strong enough to blow my body to bits. I couldn't believe I let her slip from my hands, she died in my hands…the hands that held her and loved her but weren't strong enough to save the girl I loved. She was my life and nothing could take her away from me until now and now I couldn't go on with my life, it felt impossible.

The doctors at the hospital here in District 13 have said I have gone mentally insane. I have blocked everyone out of my life and at times I have patches of rough screaming fits. It's nearly unbearable, but not as unbearable as loosing Katniss. That's when I feel my mind become tangled up, the thoughts disappear and I find myself punching the walls. I feel the howl seep through my throat and I fall back down. Back to the painful position.

I hear a swift knock at the door, and I pull my head up to see it's Haymitch and Finnick. Haymitch smiles down at me reassuringly and Finnick comes to my side. "Peeta, Katniss is alive," he says holding his hand on my back and saying the words loud and clearly through my ears. But it's as if those words are foreign. The words I never thought that I would hear in this lifetime and now I felt my body build up. It felt as though I was trapped in a dark, haunting tunnel, but I now discovered the light, the light to make it out alive.

I stood up calmly on my shaky legs, looking deep into Finnick's face, "She's alive…she's really alive?" In agreement, Finnick nodded his head proving what he said true, and making the most fulfilling words I have ever heard in my life ring throughout my mind. I took him into a hug, slapping his back and hollering her name in excitement. "Where is she? I have to see her," I ran to the door, but Haymitch grabbed me by my arm and threw me back on the ground without even trying. He turned on the small TV in my room which I had long forgotten about and faced me towards the screen.

It was another interview with Snow, his sick personality running its course through lies, lies that he spoke through gritted teeth while he spoke on about the rebellion. I almost hurled myself up at the screen in anger just at the sight of his face, and the sound of his voice. The slight pauses he made in between questions and answer and the horrible stench of blood I could even smell form here. But in an instant, there she was. Katniss. She was dirty and mangled, her hair cut down short and clothes ripped to chest. She held a knife which was clutched between her hands as she ripped her way through the floor. What scared me the most was her bloodshot eyes, which looked like she was crazy, but behind it all like she was horribly sick. She was stong and brave, full of courage which I knew would burst at any moment. "Hello, Panem it is me, Katniss Everdeen and would like to say I am alive, and obviously well," she nodded to herself as the crowd broke out in screams and gasps.

I just wished I could reach through the screen and take her in. I wished that I could take her from the scene and hold her deep in my arms making sure that no more harm would come to her, even though everyone knew it was only a dream. But I wanted to make it a reality. I wanted her to feel the best she could and not have to suffer at such a young age. But I could only stop so much, which weighed me down like a thousand tons crushing down on my shoulders.

That's when I went cold. I felt my hand rush to the screen and hold her close to my heart. Her knees buckled, making a horrible cracking noise as she fell to the ground. She had been tortured. They would try to break her with the pain, but we all knew Katniss could never crack under anything. In fact, she didn't even have an idea about the plan to get the victors out from the arena. We had no idea, so the Capitol would keep pushing her and pushing her without any information. Her face slammed agains the gound and you could hear her mumble through her tightly gritted teeth, "Peeta, wherever you are take care of my family. Please. And wherever you are, I love you and I am sorry."

Sorry? She was sorry? I screamed, falling down to the ground while I slammed my fists hard against the ground. That was my breaking point. She couldn't suffer so much and believe that this was her fault when really it was mine. It was me who let her die, who made me go with her down the hill, but why? Simple, because I couldn't leave her side, not in any situation, and now she was gone. I took a deep breath, pulling myself together, she's alive, she's alive, and I reminded myself she's here in District 12.

"I need to see her now," I huffed, pushing past Haymitch and Finnick.

"Wherever you look, she's not there, Peeta." Haymitch sighed through his teeth. Taken aback, I stepped back into the doorway, grasping the walls.

"Where is she then?"

"The Capitol."

"THE CAPITOL? WHY THE HELL IS SHE IN THE CAPITOL, SHE IS BEING TORTURED; SHE MIGHT EVEN DIE WE NEED TO GET TO HER NOW HAYMITCH, NOW!"

"Peeta, boy we understand that and we are sending out flights today, that's why we came here. We were told by the doctors that you weren't stable enough to handle this, and I guess they weren't lying, eh, Finnick?" Haymitch snorted, leaving the room. I ran outside, following him and trying to pull myself together. I began jumping in front of him frantically.

"No, I can handle it, please Haymitch I swear I can! She's my world, and I need to save her, please!" I begged, until he finally cracked.

"Damn, just come on then. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Katniss POV

I couldn't breathe, I tried to hold myself conscious but now it seemed nearly impossible. My eyes shot open, highly crazed and burning in pain. I screamed, and screamed yet they let me stay. I was losing my soul until I finally felt them rip back my hair pulling my head out of the water. I huffed in harder than anyone has ever before, trying to fill my lungs up with air, but they were so empty it took me multiple deep breaths for my lungs to finally feel fulfilled. My squeaky voice shrieked in pain, while men cut links in my shoulders and arms. The gashes filled with deep red blood which dripped on the crusty cement floor. The men ran the side of their blade through my blood, sticking it in my mouth making me taste my own life. And with that, they added more openings in the inside of my mouth almost choking me in the red blood which I coughed up onto the floor.

I wept while no tears fell as the guards kept breaking me in ways I didn't even know existed. I screamed in horror begging them to stop, but they just kept it going and with that made it worse. I felt them pull on my handcuffs and drag me on the cement to a bathtub. They striped me of all my clothes, and threw me into the water.

It was a cold sensation which took over my body, sending refreshing chills down my spine and for a second I felt relieved. Then the flames lit up. What I was in was not water, but acid. The liquid hissed at my skin, eating it up and spitting it out, filling me with a pain I have not yet experienced before. The acid dug into my flesh and veins, I felt the stuff course through my bloodstream and slip into my bones, numbing my body in gasoline and salt, ice and fire which crushed my insides. I howled, trying to leap from the tub, but the men held me down with all their might, making it last longer. They kept my head above it all, probably so I could watch myself dissolve into nothing. But they wouldn't kill me would they? Most likely not, probably trying to keep me to use against the ones that matter the most.

I watched in desperation, as my body curled up, shriveling against the acid while the skin came off of my body. The hair that was I the water came off with no resistance and I felt myself drifting away. I wish I could just die, die against this pain and never have to face it again.

With that thought, they thankfully pulled me from the acid, holding towels to the parts that they carried so they wouldn't burn themselves. They brought my naked, lifeless body to a metal table, setting me down on the rocky marble. I was still curled up, elbows on my knees, lying down in an uncomfortable scrunched up position. My eyes fluttered under the low light to an image of Peeta on a screen up ahead. I wanted to scream his name, to have him hear his name grow from my own voice but that was impossible, I couldn't move a single inch and I felt as though I was detached from my very own body.

The picture of Peeta popped up again, then a video which made my brain hit hard against my skull, The 74th Hunger Games. It showed every moment of every point of view from Glimmer to Thresh, showing every child's death in a slow matter, taking the grueling moments and wrapping them deep in your mind. I tried as hard as I could, to pull my eyes shut, hide from the pain but there was something forcing them open and I wasn't even able to blink. So I watched it all, the terror reaching every aspect of my mind and body making sure to terrify it forever, as though someone were doing this in a manner that was able to keep all the memories in.

When it was all over, every piece dodged into me, a familiar figure made its way up to me. Snow. He stood by the table, his face in the mold of someone who shows mercy and pity. He chuckled, the only noise throughout the whole cellar. "Oh, poor Miss Everdeen," he sighed, wrapping his fingers under my cheeks which sent horrible tremors through me. "What are we going to do with you, you poor, poor darling?" His voice made me sick but still, I was unable to move against his clutches. My body just wouldn't respond to me.

"See, Katniss, this is why you don't mess with the Capitol. Because look at you, all shriveled up and freezing to death. You're as attractive as a dying cow…Now Peeta wouldn't want you looking like this now would he? See, no one actually loves you my dear, because what is there to love? You're horribly ugly, your cruel and nasty, and wait; it was all just a game wasn't it? Remember that, Peeta loved you, awe, but now, not so much. Your mother, she never cared, and Prim, oh sweet little Prim how do you think she felt all those years with such an utterly disgusting sister? Hmm? Gale, yeah he couldn't care less after you destroyed his heart. And now answer me Katniss, why aren't they here to save you?" He looked to me, with his clinging snake eyes taking me in, waiting for an answer, but I couldn't possibly speak. In one swift movement he raised his hand, slashing my face like a whip, beating all the blood out of it with just his bare hands. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I groaned, screaming out my answer which took all my might and power. "Maybe if you looked more attractive, more people wouldn't barf at just seeing you Miss Everdeen, so why don't we perk you up?" Snow's voice grew angrier with more force, snapping at men who rushed to my side. They peeled me from my uncomfortable position, then brought out sharp utensils. "Why don't we get a video of this makeover just for your sweetheart who doesn't even love you, say hi to your beloved Peeta." Snow pointed a small camera at me, taking everything into view.

The last that I remembered was the sharp pain around my stomach and chest until I completely blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

"Haymitch, how long ago was that video of Katniss released?" I asked looking up into Haymitch's eyes, lurking back to the thoughts of Katniss bursting onto the tv, and crashing to the floor. We sat high above the ground in one of District 13's fighter planes. I held a rifle in my hand and was drowning in all the equipment strapped to my body. All the other men in the plane wore the same thick black material that I wore but none of them fidgeted with their clothing as much as I did.

The crew to get back Katniss consisted of Haymitch and Plutarch who were in charge of central demands, Finnick, Gale and even Beetee who stared nervously towards the others. I wasn't ready, but I knew I had to be, had to be for Katniss.

"Little less than twelve hours ago," Haymitch responded. Twelve hours wasn't a lot, but it was enough to break her. I knew Katniss tried to be strong, pushed herself to protect the ones she loved but underneath it all she was just a helpless being. The Capitol probably cracked her the first chance they got. And that made me grip my weapon tighter as I heard us sneaking up ahead to the Capitol.

As scared as I was, I pushed myself to strength, nodding my head at Finnick, Beetee, Haymitch and even Gale, who stood up to shake my hand as we prepared to launch into the buildings. Haymitch and Plutarch began yelling serious commands while we went along with our plan. And with that I heard my name being called as I jumped out the the fighter plane rifle in my hand and the thought of Katniss near my heart.

Finnick and Gale found a passage that we took watching our backs as we slid inside, as they threw themselves down just after Beetee and I. I landed, holding out my gun with my multiple masks covering my face and shot down a few guards who caught a glimpse of our team. We dashed down many flights of stairs and gas filled corridors until we were greeted with the faint sound of screaming. Gale and I stopped in our tracks flinching at the voice in which those screams belonged to as we both ran harder than humanly possible to it.

We we headed down a vast cavern of cages which contained dead decaying bodies and bones from those who used to be. And this only scared me more. The screeching continued more and more, louder and louder until we meet ourselves with the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

Dozens of machines with every sort of function traced the inside of the dark and muggy cell. Around the ground, the floor was drenched in blood and liquids that could seep through any material. The squad tiptoed over the ground and we were greeted by two huge men who started stampeding us. "NOW!" Gale shouted as he and Finnick shot the guards hundreds of times before stripping them of their weapons and adding them to our own collection.

Without of luck, we turned instantly as a group of men began attacking our group,"GO GET KATNISS NOW,PEETA,NOW!" The words rang through my head in an instant they kept fighting on. I toppled myself over the bodies of the men and held my gun outright in front of me. I rolled under many of the machines and benches, trenching myself through bodies of water and gases that burned my skin until I saw her. I stopped, forgetting everything I already knew and tried to take her in. She was the lightest pale anyone could have ever pictured possible, as if she were a ghost. Half of her body though was splattered in her own blood, which leaked off the table she lay on. Her naked body continued having huge seizures and her body was disassembled, her arms cut down to the thread and her legs gashed down to the center.

I almost dropped dead right there as the picture of her swept into my mind over and over again but in a second I remembered I had to get her out of here. I grabbed her lifeless body into my arms and tried to warm her chilling skin as she shivered harder than ever. She will be warm on the plane, I reminded myself and trekked back. I ran with her body in my arms which was as light as a feather she probably hasn't eaten in days, and she only weighed about sixty pounds which scared my mind the most.

I caught the group up ahead, fending for Katniss and themselves and even me as their blood and sweat poured down against the ground. Just as they tackled the last of the troops we ran on, harder than ever before tracing our way back again running into the occasional guard and shooting him back down. I held Katniss close to my body, closer than I ever had not wanting to ever release her again.

But that's when the crack toppled me over. My artificial leg collapsed against the pressure sending both me and Katniss to the ground. I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't and behind me the loud sound of boots chased over to me.

"SAVE HER! GET HER TO THE PLANE NOW!" I demanded as Gale pulled up her body to his and struggled on.


	6. Chapter 6

Gale's POV

I grabbed Katniss from the ground and pushed myself on, her lifeless body wailing around my chest. I turned back to see Peeta struggling against himself as he tried to crawl himself to the ship, but obviously he would absolutely never come even close to the place he wished to be. Finnick and Beetee were just up ahead unaware of Peeta's incicdent and the thought crossed me to just leave. Peeta deserved to stay, to be tortured.

"Gale," A beautiful voice rang through my ears and that's when she appeared in front of me. Her blond hair tied back with a delicate pink bow and she was dressed in a short lacey white dress, it was Madge. "Gale, do what's right, Peeta needs to survive no matter how hard you try to over think it. You know it's what Katniss would want." Her ghostly hand stroked my arm and she smiled up at me with her angelic face. I remembered back to the night of the bombings in District 12, where I had barely managed to save her, but I knew I couldn't leave her behind.

As I was trying to get as many families away from District 12 I could I felt the hot air rising as I knew I forgot one person. I herded the group on," Gale please just come," my mother cried as I pushed her away.

I gulped back and shook my head," Mom, you know I can't leave her behind, just promise me you will make it out safe, okay? And so will I." I kissed my mother on her forehead and told the boys to be good as my mother turned back away from the District. That's when I began running and screaming at the top of my lungs for the other residents to leave now making my way to the Mayor's House.

When I got there, I fell to my knees in pain and horror as my eyes gazed up the Mayor's house which was up in flames. I felt my heart scream and I howled out louder than any siren. She was gone, I didn't save her.

I forced myself up and was greeted with the best thing in the world, Madge stood at my side, smiling to my face. Her face was covered in scars and burns, but I still grasped her in my arms and twirled her in the air. I kissed her right against my face and held her body in my arms She giggled and for a second, I forgot everything until I remembered where we were and why. I pleaded her to come, but she wouldn't move until her family was safe. I knew how much she loved her family; I knew it was enough to get her killed. So I took her in my arms and ran as she screamed and pushed against me, but I held onto her, knowing if I let her go she would be gone for sure.

That night, we arrived in 13 and were sent straight to the hospital. While there, we learned that Madge's parents were alive but in critical condition. Every day she sat at their bed sides watching them heal, but not without me. When she didn't sleep in the hospital, she slept with my family which she loved instantly. I watched over her and guarded her with her life…that was when I discovered I knew the love that Peeta and Katniss felt towards each other. It was unimaginable and unbreakable.

Turning to Peeta, I yelled at Finnick to take Katniss, since I had no time to hand my best friend off, I threw her in the direction of Beetee and Finnick who continued running. I sprinted to Peeta, and threw him to my arms. Guards were only ten feet away, screaming commands and ready to pounce just as I turned in the other direction. Peeta's leg socket was gushing blood and bullets were whizzing past my head, and honestly, I wasn't sure I knew how they could continue to miss. I heard a howl slip from Peeta's voice which declared he had been shot. When I glanced down quickly, I realized that it was no bullet, but instead it would make him go unconscious. I breathed a sigh of relief then remembered I shouldn't feel any relief at all now.

When I got to the exit, I climbed myself through the small tunnels and finally made my way to the opening. My worst nightmare had come true. The exit was guarded by men who tried to tackle me down. As they came for me, I swung Peeta's leg in defense, knocking out at least three of the men. I punched and stabbed the guards with my free hand until it was only down to me and one other man.

Behind him, I saw the hovercraft glide up, and I ran past him to the ladder which pulled me up into the plane. Then I felt something. Something highly uncalled for which paralyzed my body in agony. I turned to see a knife in my back as I threw Peeta and myself inside, and as my head hit the floor, I felt myself black out.


End file.
